iris
by Shadow Heaven
Summary: isa sa aking mga likha na nag papakita ng buhay ko sa katauhan ni lass na inilathala sa lenguaheng tagalog.., at mga kasagutan sa nag tatanong kung bakit ganito ako sumulat


Meow sana po walang mag react ng masama.., dahil ako ay isang Pilipino nais ko naming gumawa ng tagalong na fanfic para sa aking mga kababayang nag lalaro ng grand chase., medyo kakaiba ang kwento nito dahil nagging inspirasyon ko ang aking mahal na kasintahan at ang kantang iris ng googoo dolls na ginamit ko sa aming huling markahan sa music naway maintindihan niyo ang aking naisin

Paalala hindi ko inaangkin ang mga karakter na ginamit at hindi rin ako ang may ari ng laro at ito ay nabibilang sa mga nag mamay ari sa kanila maligayang pag babasa ^^

iris

Ilang taon na ang nakakalipas mula nang iniligtas nila ako sa kamay ng reyna ng kasamaan na si kaze aze.., Masaya ako dahil doon.., totoo pero hindi ko ito maipakita sa aking mga kasamahan.., kaya lalo lang akong napapalayo sa kanila.., nais ko sanang maka bawi sa lahat ng ginawa nila para saakin pero hindi ko alam kung papaano.., nais ko rin sanang mapalapit kay arme kaso magkabaligtad ang buhay naming.., hindi ako makalapit sakanya dahil pakiramdam ko ay nadudungisan ko lang ang kanyang kaanyuan at kalinisan dahil sa aking nakaraan….

Unang araw palang noon nung niligtas nila ako kay kaze aze ni hindi nila ako kilala at may posibilidad na atakihin ko sila pero hindi natakot saakin si arme at tinulungan niya ako sa abot ng kanyang makakaya.., marahil kung hindi niya ako tinulungan nung mga panahon na iyon ay wala na ako ngayon.., sabihin na nating na love at first sight ako sakanya pero napg isip isip ko nuon na maraming lalake dyan na mas bagay pa sa kanya nandyan si ronan si jin okaya si ryan kaya napag disesyunan ko na mag pakalayo layo sakanya at manatili nalang kami bilang magkaibigan ngunit hindi ko rin kinaya at sinabi ko sakanya ang katotohanan na umiibig ako sakanya .., akala ko dati magiging kami na pero masyadong marahas ang kapalaran at mas pinili niya si ronan .., napaka sakit ng pakiramdam na iyon at halos mag pakamatay na ako .., wala pa akong masandalan nung panahon na iyon dahil nag iisa ako ngunit tinulungan ako ni ryan at lumakas ang aking loob na mabuhay at lumaban para sa ngalan nang aking minamahal..,

Ilang taon ang lumipas at niligawan ko ulit si arme at hindi ko inaasahang sasagutin niya ako akala ko na matatapos na lahat ng aking mga problema ngunit hindi ang maikling kasiyahan na ito pala ay hudyad ng mga mangyayaring pagsubok sa aming buhay..,

Heh.., iniisip ko palang ang mga pangyayari nung nakaraan ay di parin ako makapaniwalang buhay pa ako marami rami rin kaming pinag daanan ng mag kasama mula nung nagging assassin ako hanggang matalo ko si kaze aze at makontrol ko siya bilang isa sa pinakamalakas kong atake ngunit ang mga pangyayari kamakaylan ay nagdulotpara kami ay mag karoon ng hindi pag kakaintindihan nag away..,

Matalik kaming mag kaibigan nina ryan at arme ngunit dahil sa aking pag seselos ay nag away kami ni ryan.., nais ni arme ni arme na mag bati kami ngunit nauna ang pride ko at nanindigan ako dalawanag araw kaming hindi nag oansinan ni arme at pakiramdam ko ay magugunaw ang mundo ko.., sa kabutihang palad ay nag kabati kami ni arme makalipas ang dalawang araw ngunit hindi si ryan.., hindi kami nag kibuan ni ryan ng mahigit isang buwan ., walang pansinan walang pakialamanan pero hindi rin naming natiis humingi saamin ng tawad si ryan at pinatawad naming at nag reunion kaming tatlo isang lingo matapos ang valentines day

Tatlong taon ang nakalipas mula nung nag kabati kami ni ryan ay hinarap namin ang isa sa aming pinaka malakas na kalaban si thanatos mailap ang laban at halos wala na kaming pag asa.., nais mag higanti ni thanatos dahil sa ginawa ko sa kapatid niyang si kaze aze.., paubos na kami nung panahon na yun pagod na pagod si elesis mamatay matay na sina seighart at ronan pati si arme sugatan ako nalang ang natitira ngunit alam kong wala akong laban sa kanya pero kailangan kong sumugod sa pag asang mailigtas kaming lahat.., at dahil sa rason nay un ginawa ko ang ipinag babawal sinuot ko ang kwintas ng kadiliman na ipinag kaloob saakin ni sheol kahit na alam kong may posibilidad na mamatay ako kapalit ng kapangyarihan na ipag kakaloob nito.., umiiyak si arme nuon nung pinigilan niya ako ngunit hindi ako nakinig at ipinag patuloy ko ang aking balak kinuha ko lahat ng lakas ko upang tawagin ang kapatid ni thanatos nag itim ang aking aura sanhi ng kwintas.., bumukas ang isang lagusan sa kadiliman at lumabas si kaze aze upang tapusin ang sarili niyang kapatid hindi ko inaakalang gagano iyon natalo naming si thanatos ngunit kapalit ng aking buhay bumagsak ako sa lupang aking tinitirikan nang hihina at nawawalan ng lakas pinikit ko ang aking mga mata upang makapag pahinga.., walang paki alam kung mabubuhay pa ako.., narinig ko ang iyak ni arme ang hinagpis ng mga kasama ko dinilat ko ulit ang aking mga mata upang patahanin c arme at sabihing mahal na mahal ko siya niyak ako ni arme ng mahigpit at akoy nag paalam na sa aking mga kasamahan dahil alam kong hindi na ako mabubuhay pinikit ko ulit ang aking mata at natulog ng mahimbing sa pang habang buhay….

Makalipas ang hindi ko alam nagising ako sa isang putting kwaro walang pintuan walang bintana at kama lang ang nasa gitna kulay puti ang aking damit at nag hilom lahat ng sugat ko tapos may isang mahiwagang anyo ang lumitaw sa harap ko at sinabing saakin na bumangon na dahil nag hihintay saakin ang aking mga kaibigan.., pinikit ko ang aking mga mata at dumilat sa realidad niyakap ako ni arme at ng aking mga kasama at isa lang ang nasabi saakin ni ryan "maligayang pag babalik kaibigan"

Di kalaunan nag pakasal kami ni arme at namuhay ng tahimik at dun nag tatapos ang aking kwento

Wew natapos narin ok so kung naguguluhan kayo kung bakit ganun ung kwento ito ay dahil sa kadahilanang ito ay parang love story narin ng kasintahan ko at halos lahat ng naka paloob ditto ay buhay ko so ok para sa cast

Lass: mishaal shariff P kallun (BL4CKH34V3N) (shadow heaven)

Arme: eireen mae d carungcong (light heaven)

Ronan: Joshua b reyes

At ang huli at isa sa pinaka matalik kong kaibigan

Ryan: akira tajima jr

Sana ay naibigan niyo ang mumunting kwentong aking inilathala salamat sa mga nagbasa ^^ read and reviews guys ^^


End file.
